Dumbledore's Niece
by cosmicsorrow
Summary: the sailor scouts are requested at Hogwarts for a mission. while on the job, they learn about magic and things they never knew before. harry gets a crush on the moon princess while she herself is crushed by the prince of earth. what's that? Lord Voldemort
1. chapter 1

There was a little confusion in my first "Dumbledore's Niece" so I decided to try it again. I have finally figured out all that uncle-niece-grandfather stuff ^_^. I hope you enjoy this better version of "Dumbledore's Niece".

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Sailor Moon and its characters does not belong to me either, but to Naoko Takeuchi. Characters you've never heard of do belong to me however, so you can't steal that unless you've been given permission :-P.

BTW: I will be making 5th years 16 year old so that you don't get too confused. And umm…Harry and everyone else will also be in 5th year. Professor Quirrell is there and the scenes from Harry first year never happened. It's peaceful for the first four years of school for him. Whatever happened that was supposed to happen during his first year will happen during his fifth year. Hope I didn't get anyone confused.

**~* Invitation to Hogwarts *~**

Uni sighed as she stared out the window of her room. She was so bored! She has been ever since they'd defeat the Doom Tree, Alan, and Anne. She sighed again and turned towards her computer. Uni placed her head on her arm and drummed her fingers. She couldn't think of anything to write and it was very frustrating for her. All she had was, well, nothing. She sighed again and got up to lie on her bed. She closed her eyes.

"UNI, WAKE UP!!!" two people screamed together, into her ears. Uni's eyes open as quickly as it had closed and jumped a little. 

She looked at the two girls standing next to her bed with annoyance. One had shoulder-length dark black hair, like hers, and was slightly taller than her and was a year older than her. She was in the same grade she was in. The other girl had also shoulder-length dark black hair, but a little longer, also slightly taller than she was and her hair was put up in a ponytail. She was older than she by a couple of months was, but Uni was a grade ahead of her.

Uni sat up from her position and looked at them. "Why did you do that for?" she asked, annoyed. "Do you not have anything better to do?"

They both smiled, proud of what they did. "We were bored," replied the first girl, named Arina. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten rid of Alan and Anne so fast," said Samantha, called Sam for short. 

Uni rolled her eyes and got up towards her computer. She stared at the monitor and sighed. "I can't think of anything," she whined.

Arina walked up to her and also looked at the monitor. "You usually can write anything in a snap, Uni. You must be having writer's block."

"Humph. I have never had one before and I am not going to have one now," she said sitting down. Uni placed her fingers onto her keyboard and waited until something came to her. After a while, nothing had come to her and she sighed again.

"Maybe if we do something fun, you'll have full of ideas," said Sam, behind them. She was on Uni's bed and flipping through one of Uni's books she had. "Why do you have so much books on space anyways?"

"Because I do..." Uni snatched the book away from her and put it back onto her bookshelf.

"Let's go find Darien," suggested Sam.

"Yeah!" cried Arina, "Maybe he'll know what to do!"

Uni sighed and said, "You two go on ahead. I will stay here and sleep."

"NO WAY!" they screamed. They each grabbed one of her wrists and dragged her out where Darien was sitting, reading a book. 

He heard them coming towards him so he put his book down to stare at the three girls now living with him. A couple months ago, he had been living alone until he found Uni and they became partners fighting crime and helping Sailor Moon. After Beryl's henchmen kept attacking her family, she decided to move out for fear that one day, they truly will get killed and so moved in with Darien. So that people would not get suspicious, she changed her last name from White to Shield and pretended to be his little sister. They had gotten so close that it almost felt like they were siblings.

Later on, they bumped into Arina, who they found out was the mysterious Sailor StarLight that had been helping them get out of some jams they had gotten themselves into. Arina lost her home and family because Beryl's henchmen and didn't have a home. So, Uni and Darien let her live with them.

Then, they ran into Sam. Alan and Anne were trying to take her energy for their Tree, but failed. Showing her courage by standing up to them, an insignia appeared on her forehead. It revealed that she was Sailor Quasar. After defeating them, she decided to live with them just for the heck of it and Darien hesitantly agreed.

"Something wrong?" asked Darien.

"We're bored," declared Arina and Sam. They still had their grip on Uni, who had a dark look on her face. 

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can't you think of anything fun we can do?" asked Arina.

"We're so bored that even Uni can't think of anything to write. Right, Uni?" said Sam.

"…"

"Umm…well, you guys could read books," suggested Darien, hesitantly, knowing the answer.

"That's boring!" Sam rolled her eyes.

Uni sighed and let her mind wander from their conversation. She looked around the room, even though she knew where everything was. Her eyes roamed towards the living room slide door, leading to the balcony. Interested in what she saw, and also curious, she silently got away from her family and towards the balcony. Uni slide-open the door and stepped out. She took a deep breath, letting the fresh air in. Her hair whipped into her hair and she carefully tucked it behind her hair. 

She looked back at Darien, Arina, and Sam who were now arguing and sighed. Not wanting to hear them, she closed the door. Uni turned back to what she saw and reached out to take the envelope. What she saw was an owl, perching on the rail, with an envelope in its claws. She took the envelope, which the owl let her take, and opened it. She quickly read it and by the time she finished, she had a stern look on her face.

She stepped back into the living room and this time, Arina and Sam were arguing, Darien was reading his book again. He was trying to read but couldn't concentrate. So, he gave up and was just staring at them arguing. Darien looked at Uni.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. 

Uni sat next to him on the couch and handed him the letter. Then, she helped herself to some chips Darien had brought before they even came in. She munched on them while Darien read the letter.  

"Hey, Arina, Sam," he said trying to get their attention, after finishing reading the letter. They ignored him and continued arguing. "uhh…guys?"

Uni motioned Darien to hand her the letter and he did as he was told. Still eating the chips, she shoved the letter under Arina's nose for her to read since she was the closest. That got their attention.

"What's this?" asked Sam, looking over Arina's shoulder.

"Read it," instructed Uni, drinking a glass of coke, which appeared out of nowhere and into her hands.

Arina read the letter and so did Sam from behind her. 

"You two wanted adventure," said Uni, "Well, you got your wish."

"…I'll call Serena!!!" shouted Arina, she ran towards the phone.

"Whoo-hoo! We're going to England!" said Sam, she ran into her room to pack. They left Darien and Uni there on the couch.

"…They seem excited," said Darien, finally. 

"They are excited about everything," replied Uni, dully, as she got up.

"Good point," Darien stood up and towards the door. He turned towards Uni and said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was suppose to meet Serena a little while ago," he answered.

Uni looked at Arina in the kitchen. She was screaming at the phone, trying to find out where Serena was. 

"Then, I guess you will have to tell her about…"

"Yep, was planning on doing that anyways," he said, putting his jacket on.

"Drop me off at the temple," she said, "I will tell the others."

"Okay," he said. Uni walked into her room and grabbed her own jacket, which was black. Leaving her room, she locked it, since she liked her privacy and she knew that Arina and Sam kept going in there when she didn't lock it. They didn't know she knew. She had a sense for these things. 

They left the apartment without Arina and Sam noticing. Outside, both of them got on Darien's motorcycle and rode to the temple.

"Sam!! Do you know where Darien and Uni are!?" shrieked Arina, in the apartment after she gave up on finding Serena.

"Nope," replied Sam, stepping out of their room they shared. They both stared at each other in puzzlement. Where _were Darien and Uni?_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"Thanks," said Uni, getting off the motorcycle. She handed him her helmet and walked towards the temple.

Before riding off, Darien said, "Pick you up in an hour!!"

"'K."

She walked up the long stairs, up towards the temple. Uni sighed. The stairs were so long. When she finally reached the top, she saw Raye sweeping the front of the temple, where you could usually find her.

Raye looked up and saw Uni. She waved. "Hey, Uni," she said in a cheery voice.

"Hello, Raye," replied Uni, "Are the others here?"

"Well, we've got another study meeting in a couple minutes," said Raye, looking at her watch.

"I suppose Serena will not be able to join," said Uni.

"Of course she's coming," answered Raye. "She better not miss this one!"

"Hey, Raye!!!" shouted Mina, running up to the temple. "HEY, UNI!" Behind her were Amy, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna who was carrying little Hotaru. 

"Why must you all always yell at me?" Uni asked, quietly.

Once they caught up with Mina, Amy said, "We found Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna on the way here. They decided to join us."

"That's great!" said Raye. "Let's go in." 

Everyone followed Raye inside the temple and into her room, where they all usually studied. They all sat in different parts of the room. Setsuna and Hotaru sat on Raye's bed, Michiru and Haruka sat on the floor next to the bed, and Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita sat around the table Raye had in her room. Uni just stood next to the door.

Lita looked around and said, "Where's Serena?"

"She hasn't arrived yet!" Raye shrieked angrily, making Hotaru cry.

"Raye!" scolded Michiru. "Stop your yelling."

"You made little Hotaru cry," said Haruka.

"Sorry," said Raye sheepishly.

"Where is Serena, anyways?" said Setsuna, trying to calm Hotaru calm down at the same time.

Uni walked over to Setsuna and took Hotaru. Somehow, she calmed her down and handed her back to Setsuna, gently. 

"How did…" started Setsuna.

"I believe Serena will not be coming, as I said," she interrupted.

"How do you know that?" asked Mina.

Uni shrugged and said, "Darien went to meet her a while ago. He dropped me off here, so I could tell you all the news. Arina and Sam already know and so does Darien. He went to tell Serena."

"I can't believe she ditched us!!" shrieked Raye.

"There is no time to argue now," Uni said calmly, "This is an emergency."

"What is so urgent?" asked Haruka, seriously. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I have just received a letter from a school named Hogwarts," said Uni.

"Hogwarts?" questioned Amy, "Where is that? I've never heard of it before."

"Of course not," continued Uni, "Not many people in this world have gone to a school of magic. Few are chosen from this part of the world."

"Magic!!!?" everyone cried at the same time.

"Yes. We have been invited to Hogwarts to learn more about magic," said Uni, but before she could continue Mina, Raye, and Lita cheered loudly.

"Oh my, magic," said Amy.

After they quieted down, Uni said, "But…"

"But what?" asked Haruka.

"…We also have been hired to protect the students there and a particular boy that has joined them this year. Sam and Arina are already packed, I suppose, and Darien and I will also go. The question is, will you come too?"

"There's no question at all that I will come," said Haruka, standing up.

"If Haruka goes, then so will I," Michiru said, also standing up.

"I will also go," said Setsuna, "After all, Michiru, Haruka and I are a team. We will stick together."

Uni nodded and looked towards the Inner Scouts. "I'll go, too," said Raye, "Grandpa won't mind if I leave. Especially if it's school."

"I know I'm going!" cried Lita.

"I'm sure my mother will let me go," said Amy, thinking out loud, "After all, I wish to study this magic more. I'll go too."

Everyone looked at Mina. She smiled and screamed, "Well, if everyone is going. So am I!!!!" 

Hotaru cried again and everyone glared at Mina and Uni left to wait for Darien.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"Where do we go now?" asked Arina.

The scouts had all left days ago and had catch a plane to England. They went to the train station called King's Cross and were looking for Platform 9 ¾. Arina, Serena, and Sam went up to a worker and asked, but all he did was laugh as he walked away from them. 

"That was just plain rude," said Arina.

"It's like he thought we were joking around," said Sam.

"It is obvious," Uni said quietly.

"What's obvious?" asked Haruka.

"The platform is magical."

"I don't get it," said Mina, Lita, Serena, Arina, and Sam together.

"Those who do not have magic are forbidden to know about the magic world."

"I understand," said Darien. "The world of the magic has to be hidden."

"So, you are saying that the platform is invisible to us?" asked Setsuna.

"Nothing is invisible," said Uni.

The scouts stood there, not knowing what to do next. They had no idea how to find the platform, especially without asking the workers and laughing in their face again.

"Do you need any help?" someone asked from behind them. They all turned around and saw a man. He was looking very old indeed, since he had a white-beard and all. He wore blue robes with stars on it and glasses. 

"It may seem ridiculous," said Michiru. "But we are looking for Platform 9 ¾."

"Yes, the workers here seem to think it is a joke when we asked them," said Setsuna.

"Ahh…" he said, "Muggles. Always laughing at the unthinkable."

"I have no idea what you just said," Sam declared.

"Me neither," agreed Arina.

"What's muggles?" asked Serena.

He chuckled. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"The headmaster," said Uni.

"Yes, indeed I am. I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to find the platform. So, I decided to come and meet you myself."

"That's so nice of you," thanked Raye.

"Come this way," the professor led the way and between the platforms 9 and 10. Walk right through this wall here, and you will see Platform 9 ¾."

"But it's a wall!!" said Serena.

"Yeah, someone might get hurt," said Mina.

"You all wanted adventure didn't you?" asked Uni. "Why not take a chance?"

They all thought about it. Suddenly, Arina ran towards the wall and disappeared as she hit it. Uni walked towards it, instead of running and also disappeared. The others shrugged and went through. Dumbledore went after them, after making sure everyone got through.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

So how do you all like it? I might change the title…but then again, I think I'll just let it be. Please review, review!! 


	2. chapter 2

**~* Hogwarts, Here They Come *~**

"Hey! Harry, did you hear!?" yelled a orange-haired, freckled student.

"What?" asked the boy. They were walking down the corridors of Hogwarts and towards the Great Hall, where they were about to eat dinner. 

"New students!" 

"New students? Didn't the school year just start?" 

Ron shrugged. "Let's hurry up. They're going to be sorted and I don't want to miss it. I hope we can meet them before Malfoy rots their brains."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

In the Great Hall, the students were buzzing like bees, talking about the new students and how they would act like. It wasn't every day that Hogwarts had new students. There was something that they were all wondering. What house was the Sorting Hat going to place them into? Everyone except the Slytherin, were hoping that they would not be placed in the Slytherin's.

"Hush! Hush!" shushed Professor McGonagall.

Everyone quietly calmed down and let Professor Snape talk.

"Students," he said in his usually cold voice, "As you may or may have not hear, new students have arrived today. They should be here any minute."

"Here we are, here we are," said Professor Dumbledore, appearing in the Great Hall. 

Following him were eleven teenagers and a child, who was being carried by one of the teens. Boys and girls from the houses gaped at the students following Dumbledore. Once they arrived at the teachers' table, McGonagall put out the Sorting Hat. The scouts lined up in a group and faced towards the houses. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like for all of you to please welcome these new students," he finally said. 

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped very loudly for them. Many eyes were on Serena and the others. 

"Let us proceed to the sorting," he said.

"Aino, Mina! 5th year!" cried McGonagall. Every boy's eyes in the Great Hall were on Mina, since she was the scout of love and beauty. But they didn't need to know that. She placed the hat on and the hat replied, "Gryffindor!!"

"Hino Raye! 5th year!" Raye sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "Gryffindor!"

"Kaiou Michiru! 7th year!" All the older boys watched Michiru walk up to the stool. "Gryffindor!!"

"Kino, Lita! 5th year!" shouted McGonagall. Lita stepped up and walked towards the Sorting Hat. She placed it on her head and almost immediately, it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Mizuno Amy! 5th year!" She slowly walked towards the stool. Amy was nervous and didn't want to be place in a different house than her friends. "Gryffindor!" She sighed with relief.

"Shields Arina! 5th year!" Arina ran towards the stool and eagerly placed the hat on her head. Immediately, it said, "Gryffindor!!"

"Shields Darien!" All the girls gawked at him. "7th year!" He walked calmly towards the stool, unlike Arina. "Gryffindor!"

Everyone stared talking at once. So far, Gryffindor had gotten seven out of eleven of the new students. "Smith Samantha!!"

"Call me Sam!!" she cried, running, as Arina had, to the table, "Samantha sounds so dull!!" 

"Alright, as you wish. Smith Sam! 5th year!" She placed the hat on excitedly.

"Gryffindor!" Eight out of eleven.

"Tenou Haruka!! 7th year!" 

"Gryffindor!!" Nine out of eleven.

"Tsukino Serena! 5th year!" Instead of running, like Arina and Sam, she skipped happily towards the stool and sat. "Gryffindor!!" Ten out of eleven. They could hear groans from three of the houses because the Gryffindors might get all of the students.

"Tomoe Hotaru!" No one came up. 

Instead, Uni went up and told her, "Hotaru is a baby. I hope you do not expect her attend this school."

"Oh. Really? There must be a mistake."

"Never mind that, Professor McGonagall. You may go on," said Dumbledore.

"There is no one else on this list, headmaster."

"Why, there really must be a mistake," chuckled Dumbledore. "Uni is still left. Go, Uni, go and get yourself sorted."

"…" Uni did as she was told. She took her time getting to the stool, however. Once she sat down, she placed the hat on her head. It seemed to take longer time with deciding where to put her then it did on the other scouts.

_'You are a difficult one indeed. You have the heart of a warrior, but you also had the heart of evil.'_

"What's so difficult about putting me in a house?" she demanded (though not aloud). "Just pick one!!"

_'Hmm…as you wish_…Slytherin!!"

The Gryffindor cheered. They might have not gotten all the new students, but at least they got everyone except one. The Slytherin just mumbled.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent. "Now, before we begin our feast. ("Did he say feast?" said Serena to Arina, who just giggled.) I would like to introduce you Setsuna Meiou. Those who would like to take Muggles Studies, which is the class she will teach, will have to meet with their house leaders. Now, let us eat our dinner. Those of you who have been assigned to Gryffindor, your tables are over there. Uni, yours is right a-"

Before he could finish, Professor Quirrell appeared bursting into the hallway. He ran up towards the teacher's table and scouts. Heaving and puffing, he finally said, "So sorry interrupting your Sorting Ceremony. Though you ought to know, there's a troll in the dungeon. Mountain troll." Then he passed out right there in the hall.  

All the students in the Great Hall stood up and screamed in panic. The scouts looked around, confused and Hotaru, who was being carried by Setsuna started to cry.

"What's to panic about?" shouted Serena over the noise, "Aren't trolls small?"

"Trolls in this world are not small like you have read in fairy tales," replied Uni. "Trolls, especially mountain trolls, are dangerous as they come."

"How do you know all that?" cried Haruka.

"I have been in this world before. It will all be explained later."

"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore loudly over the noise. Everyone quieted down and looked at the headmaster. "Prefects, lead your Houses back into their dormitories immediately and as quietly as possible."

The house prefects quickly rounded up their classmates and leaded towards their towers. Uni turned towards Dumbledore after the other teacher had quickly exited to find the troll.

"What shall we do, uncle?" she asked.

"You should find Harry and his friend. I believe they will run into the troll," he replied, "Ms. Meiou, you can come up to my office and calm little Hotaru down."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I can't believe we have to fight on our first day!" whined Mina.

"Well it is our job and why we have been called down here for," said Haruka.

"What are we waiting for? Let's---Wait a minute!" cried Darien, "Did you just call him uncle?"

Uni nodded in reply. "He's your uncle? Since when?" questioned all the scouts together.

She sighed and said, "Did you not hear me? All will be explained later. Now transform, we must stop that troll from hurting anyone. Universe Power!"

"Sheesh! StarLight Power!"

"She's in a hurry. Quasar Power!!"

"I don't wanna fight! Moon Cosmic Power!!"

"Quit complaining. Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!!"  
"Venus Planet Power!!"

Colored light covered the scouts as they transformed into their scout form. Serena in mixed-color light, Amy in aquamarine, Mina in orange, Raye in red, Lita, in green, Michiru in blue, Haruka in gold, Arina in white light, Sam in gray, and Uni in black. Once they were done, they were sailor scouts instead of students.

"Spread out and find that Harry," ordered Universe. 

"It's better if we split into groups, no?" asked Mars.

"Yes, we don't know what we are dealing with," agreed Mercury.

"You do not, but I do. Mountain trolls are powerful and strong, but they are not all in the brains," said Sailor Universe. "But just in case. Uranus and Neptune go together. Mars and Venus, and Jupiter and Mercury. StarLight, you're with me. Quasar goes with Sailor Moon."

"I'll stay with Setsuna," said Darien.

"Let's go!" cried Venus. 

They ran out of the Great Hall and split up with their partners towards different end of the school.

"Make sure you are not seen if you can help it!" shouted Universe before they all disappeared.

Her and StarLight were running in the hallway silently, but fast. "Where are we going?" asked Sailor StarLight. "You seem to know where to go?"

"That is because I think I do. The girls' bathroom is where they are, I think." They turned around a corner and ran up towards the door. The two scouts could hear crashing and wood splitting on the other side.

"You're good, real good," said StarLight. She looked towards Universe and asked, "You ready?"

"Of course. Psychic Blast!!" She blasted the door open and saw the troll looking towards them with its big club. "We do this fast and then get out!"

"Who-" started Harry. But Sailor StarLight cut him off.

"Righto! StarLight Flash!!" The light blinded the troll. 

"Get those three out of here, while I take care of that mountain troll."

"Got it! Hey! Harry!! You and your two friends come over here, quickly!"

"Right," said Harry, "Oy! Ron, Hermione, lets go!" A freckled face boy and a frizzy hair girl did as they were told, and ran towards the Scout of Light.

The troll swung its giant club towards Universe, but she did a back flip to avoid it. It swung again and she slid to the side. "Stupid troll," she mumbled, "Dark Shadow!" The blast knocked over the troll. "Let's go, the teachers are coming. "

"Got it covered! See ya later, peeps! Light Orb Burst!!" The troll stood up but fell again as the small orb of light knocked into it. 

"Shadow Blast!" 

"StarLight Flash!" Once the light show ended, the scouts were gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left with a knocked out troll on the floor. 

"What in the world happened here?" asked Professor McGonagall. Professor Quirrell and Snape followed her. 

"Umm…I'm not exactly sure," said Harry. He looked at Snape and saw his leg had been mangled. Snape saw Harry look at his leg and he smoothed out his robe so that his leg would be fully covered. 

"Humph…you do know that I will have to report this to Professor Dumbledore. What are you three doing here anyways?" asked McGonagall. "You were suppose to be in your dormitories."

"Well…uhh…" stuttered Ron, trying to think of an excuse.

"It's my fault, Professor," said Hermione, quickly. "I thought I could take the troll on since I knew so much about it. If Harry and Ron hadn't come, I don't know what would've happen. I suppose those girls would have rescued me."

"What girls are you talking about?" 

"They must have passed you when they left. Didn't they?" asked Hermione.

"We saw no one," sneered Snape.

"But, they were here," said Harry, "They defeated the troll. Well knocked him out anyways."

"Hmm…Well, for your foolishness Miss Granger, there will be a five point demerit." Hermione hanged her head. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, you are awarded five points…each. Now get back to your dormitories, all of you before I change my mind."

"Yes, ma'am!!" The three quickly ran out of the room and towards the dormitories. 

"I wonder who those girls were," she said to Snape and Quirrell.

"Y-yes, ma-make you w-wonder. N-n-no?" stuttered Quirrell. Snape and McGonagall exited the rook leaving Quirrell alone. His eyes shined with hatred then. "Silly scouts," he said, his voice clearly not his own, "How dare they interfere!!!" 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"That was fast," remarked Darien. The scouts were in Dumbledore's office, after they heard that Universe and StarLight had taken control of the situation.

Uni shrugged. "What can I say? I'm fast."

"Yeeeeep. She found Harry and them easily," said Arina.

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged again and said, "What can I say? I have sixth sense."

"Well, so do I, but I didn't find them," said Raye.

Uni shrugged once again and repeated, "What can I say?"

"So what's this about the headmaster being your uncle?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, you never said anything about that," remarked Lita.

"No one asked," she replied, petting Fawks, Dumbledore's phoenix. Everyone sweatdropped as she said it. 

"How were we suppose to ask if we never knew?" said Raye. The only reply was a shrug from Uni.

"I don't get it though," said Amy, "How can you be a witch if your parents weren't?"

"Ahh," said Dumbledore stepping up, "Her father may not be a warlock, but her mother is. You see she is my sister."

"How come you never told me that?" asked Darien to Uni. 

"Never asked." He fell down to her reply.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit Uni."

"Except the fact that I am a sailor scout," she said.

"Yes, indeed, except that. Her father isn't a witch, I believe. That makes Uni a half-witch, no?" Uni nodded. 

"After mother married father, she began to forget that she was a witch. She had forgotten about magic and her brother knew that. So whenever he came to visit her, he would act like a normal muggle. A couple years ago, he told me about this world and began to teach me things. I only know little."

"What is muggle, anyways?" asked Mina.

"Muggle is what you call non-magic people," replied Dumbledore.

"There are a lot of words that you wouldn't normally use," said Uni.

"Yes, but you will learn," said the headmaster. He looked out the window. "It is late. All of you need your sleep. Go to your dormitories and rest. Tomorrow you have class."

Serena, Mina, Arina, and Sam groaned loudly. "I don't wanna go to school!" whined Serena.

"Umm…Serena, you _are_ in school," said Darien.

"I know that," she shrieked.

"Stop your yelling, Serena!" Raye said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Serena, you are _so_ immature!!"

"Oh, be quiet," said Uni. "I'm going to sleep." She left the room silently.

"Maybe we should go too," said Michiru.

"Yeah. Question is…where's our dormitories?" said Haruka.

"And mine," said Setsuna.

"I will show you all where they are. Here are your schedule," said Dumbledore. He handed each scouts a piece of paper. "I will have one of the Slytherin give this to Uni. Follow me."


	3. chapter 3

**~* Here Comes Malfoy  *~**

Uni rolled into a ball. Her room was unusually cold. She liked the cold, but this was too much. She wouldn't be able to get out of bed since she knew she would freeze to death. She was very annoyed. 

"Wake up, new girl!" shouted one of the Slytherin girls, whom she had to bunk with along with two other girls. "Professor Snape wants a word with us!"

"…"

"Hurry up!" The three girls left the room and downstairs, leaving Uni by herself. She didn't really mind being put into Slytherin. But what annoyed her was that it was so damn cold and the students had an attitude. Uni stayed in her warm bed, instead of getting up.

Suddenly the door of her room opened with a bang and Snape appeared. He looked angry.

"What exactly are you doing still in bed Miss Shields?" he asked menacingly.

"It is cold. You do not expect me to get up in this temperature are you?" she said.

"You may be the headmaster's niece, but it doesn't mean you can do anything you like," he said.

"Then, light a fire, you fool!" 

"You never call your teacher a fool!" he roared.

"I normally would not call a teacher that, but you are one," she said, just as menacingly.

Snape growled and turned towards the fireplace. He pointed his wand towards it and fire appeared in the fireplace. The room glowed from the light of the fire and seemed to warm up a little. 

"Happy?" he said. "Now get dressed!!"

"Humph. Do not tell me what to do. I hate that," she said, getting up. They stared at each other for a minute. "You do not expect me to change in front of you now are you?"

He turned and left in anger. Uni quickly changed and gathered her stuff that she would need for class today. After putting her stuff in the bad she carried, she went downstairs only to find a pale, blond boy blocking the bottom of the stairs. Beside him were two big boys. To pass them, Uni jumped up on the rail smoothly and jumped off on the other side and kept walking.

"Hey!" shouted the pale boy. 

Uni stopped in mid-track and turned her head around. "What?" she said.

"Don't you know it's rude to walk pass someone without saying hi?" he said with coldness in his voice.

"And do you now know that it is rude to block the bottom of a stairway?" she shot back. She continued walking and through the door.

After she was gone, he said to his two friends beside him. "That girl is going to be trouble. That I know." 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"Uniiiii!!!!!!" she heard someone shriek as soon as she stepped out of the doorway. 

She turned to see who had called her out and saw Serena coming towards her. Then, she heard her name again behind her and she turned to see Mina coming. Uni stood her place and waited until both of them arrived towards her. They huffed and puffed.

"Hiiii!!" said Serena.

"…"

"So, what's up?" asked Mina.

"Are you two not suppose to be eating breakfast like everyone else?" Uni asked.

"Umm…"

"Uhh…"

Uni sighed and shook her head. "Come. I was on my way there, anyway."

She started walking the way Mina had come and behind her, Mina and Serena followed her. She could hear a 'phew' from both of them. Uni knew what had happened. They got lost on their way to breakfast in the Great Hall and just happened to see her coming out. The worst luck for her.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Serena and Mina ran inside to eat. Uni walked past the Gryffindor's table to the Slytherin's, but something pulled her back. She found herself sitting at the Gryffindor's table and saw that Mina and Serena had pulled her. 

"So, Uni," said Serena, casually as she stuffed food in her mouth, "Anything interesting happened last night?"

"She means," translated Mina, also eating, talking with her mouth full, "Did you meet anyone last night?"

"…It is rude to talk with your mouth full," stated Uni.

Haruka laughed. "Still the same old Uni. Always pointing out mistakes."

"I bet she did meet someone last night and she doesn't want to talk about it cause she's fallen in loooove," said Arina.

"Ridiculous," said Uni.

"Hee hee! I knew it!! Uni's in…" Arina started when she was interrupted.

"Uh…hello," a boy's voice said behind the scouts.

They all turned to see who it was, except Uni because her senses were very strong and knew who it was already. Behind them stood Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The two boys and Hermione became friends after what had happened the night before.

"Hey! Harry! The man I was just looking for!" shrieked Sam.

"Uhh…"

"Have you met my friend Uni? Well, actually my sister," she asked, grabbing his arm.

"Saw her last night, if that's what you mean," said Harry.

"Don't you think she's…"

"Enough!" shouted Uni all of a sudden, standing up. The scouts stared at her and so did some students in Gryffindor and others around them. "Stop it this instant! I have had it! We are only here to do something important and I beg you not to do what I think you are trying to do! Do you understand?"

"…Sorry, Unnniiiii," said Arina.

Uni sighed. "We'll talk about this later. The _both of you," she said. Sam smiled thinking she didn't mean herself "Including you, Sam," she said firmly. Sam frowned, annoyed._

"Darn it, you're gonna lecture us again. We're older, how come we don't get to lecture _you_?" she asked.

"Because I have not done anything to get lectured about. Unlike you," she replied.

"I've got one," said someone. It was Fred, Ron's brother. "We can lecture on why your eating at the Gryffindor table when you're suppose to be at the Slytherin's."

"I am not eating at this table," stated Uni, "Nor did I choose to sit here. Ask these two," she nodded towards Mina and Serena, "why I am here. Besides, I was gonna leave anyways."

She gathered her stuff and started to walk away when Darien cried out, "Hey! Uni!"

"Yes?"

"What's your first class?" he asked,

She looked through her bag for her schedule. After a few minutes, she realized she hadn't received her schedule yet. She slapped her forehead in frustration.

"I forgot to pick my schedule up from uncle," she said and sighed.

"Are you looking for this?" a familiar cold voice asked.

"Malfoy," growled Ron and Harry.

"That's what they call me," he said.

Uni turned around and the scouts faced Malfoy and his goons. He had a piece of paper in his hand and was holding it up so they could see that it was Uni's schedule. Malfoy, she realized, was the boy she had encountered earlier that morning. He had been blocking the stairs.

"You know, I would have gladly five you your schedule this morning if you hadn't been so rude," he said. He took his wand out and placed it directly under the paper, "So here's your punishment," he snickered. Suddenly, the paper caught on fire.

Darien, Haruka, and Michiru stood up in alarm as the paper burnt to crisp. Uni stared at Malfoy coldly while Crabbe and Goyle were laughing like clowns behind Malfoy. Uni extended her index finger and before she could do anything, Professor Dumbledore appeared. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked from behind his niece. He saw Uni and said in a warning tone, "Uni."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. The scout put her hand down to her side. By that time, everyone in the Great Hall was silent and listening. 

"Nothing is wrong, professor," said Malfoy.

"If my dear niece was going to do what I think she was going to do, then I think something is wrong Mr. Malfoy," he said.

"…"

"Uncle," started Uni, "I need my schedule."

"Didn't Mr. Malfoy give it to you yet?" he asked.

"It caught on fire," Uni snickered.

Dumbledore sighed. "I think that you are the only person I know that will laugh at this problem."

She shrugged in reply. Haruka said angrily, "Uni! Why don't you tell him who burnt it!?"

"Someone burnt it?"

"Yeah!!" shouted Arina, "Malfoy did it!"

"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked Malfoy.

"Might have been a tad my fault," he said, smiling. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"Ha ah! You…hey, where's Uni?" asked Sam, looking around. Uni was across the room eating her breakfast. She had, in her usual silent way, walked away knowing that class were going to start soon.

"She's over there," said Michiru.

"She's fast," said Amy, "and stealthy."

Darien laughed, "She's always been like that."

"Yes, yes," agreed Dumbledore, "Well, I am going to have to get Uni another schedule. And in the meantime, you all have to get to class now." Before walking away, he added, "And Mr. Malfoy, you will have to serve your detention for burning Miss Shields schedule."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"Uni!!!" shouted Serena.

It was late afternoon and the students were in their last class of the day. For the Slytherin and Gryffindor, they had potions together. The scouts had been busy all day, Professor McGonagall scolded Sam, Arina, Serena, and Mina for being late and not once did they see Setsuna. Nor did they see Haruka, Michiru, and Darien since they were older than they were. So they had different classes.

"Yay! We have the same class together!" shrieked Arina, in the echoed dungeon. Her words echoed as she said it.

"...Must you yell?" asked Uni.  
"Yes!" screamed Sam, "These people here are too quiet!"

"Will you three shut it!" hissed Raye.

"You're making a scene!" added Lita.

"We are not!" said Serena, Sam, and Arina.

"You are too!" said Raye and Lita.

In the background, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amy, and Mina stared at the five arguing. Then, there was a loud bang. Everyone looked to see what it was and saw Professor Snape.

"Everyone, sit!!" he roared.

Everyone scattered to their seat. Uni was stuck sitting with Malfoy in the end.

"Today, we will make a potion called Kako," he said quickly, "Miss Shield and her friends might know what Kako means since there are from Japan. What does it mean, Tsukino?"

"Say what?" she asked. She hadn't been paying attention, but was talking to Arina, whom she was sitting next to.

"Five points from Gryffindor since Miss Tsukino isn't paying attention!" he said, "Miss Kino! Answer my question!"

"Uhhh…" she said. She was writing some recipes down on her scroll.

"Another five points! Can anyone answer this question right!?" he asked, menacingly. Hermione's hand shot up as usual, but he ignored her. "Uni!"

"Past," she replied, in a dull, bored voice.

"Humph. Correct," he said, "This will make whoever drink this, reveal their past, if they have one. You will need two newts, fours hairs from a unicorn's tail, two drops of izen, and one firefly. Stir until it becomes the color black. Well!! Aren't any of you writing this down!!"

There was a sound of scribbling on paper and they were all writing what Snape had just said. Uni sat there and Snape approached her.

"Why aren't you writing any of this down!?" he demanded. Uni shoved her scroll in front of his nose, revealing that she had already written everything. "Humph." He walked away.

Later, the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor were making their potion of Kako. Serena was paired up with Arina, Sam with Mina, Raye with Hermione, Lita with Amy, and Uni was once again stuck with Malfoy since Crabbe and Goyle had partnered up. 

"You're doing in wrong!!" nagged Malfoy. Uni ignored him and kept on going. "You're suppose to put 3 drops of izen!!"

She slammed the bottle of izen down, which she hadn't put in the cauldron yet, and stared at Malfoy brutally. He stepped back for a second from her scold, dark stare.

"Be quiet and let me do this without you nagging at me," she said, in between her teeth. 

He became silent as she turned back towards the cauldron. She picked up the bottle of izen and careful put two drops of izen as Snape had instructed. Uni turned to Malfoy and motioned him to stir. He did as he was told to do, not wanting her to give him that cold stare like she had earlier. A few minutes later, their potion Malfoy had been stirring turned black. 

"All of you seem to be finish," said Snape after completely walking around the classroom. "First thing tomorrow, each and everyone one of you will take a taste of your Kako. Dismissed." Everyone gathered their stuff and started walking towards the door. 

"Uni, this is our last class for the day, correct?" asked Amy.

"Yes, we have the rest of the day to ourselves," she replied, putting her book of potions into her bag. Swinging her bag onto her shoulder, she said before leaving the room, "I suggest the four of you use this time to study and do your homework, Serena, Arina, Mina, and Sam. We all have catching up to do."

"But I hate studying!!" whined the four at the same time, while Lita, Raye, and Amy chuckled leaving the room together.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Uni was in the Slytherin common room doing her homework and so were others. Everyone had kept their distance from her ever since she had arrived. Being very in touch with the darkness, it was like they could feel it,, and it was scary for them to handle it. All of a sudden, three shadows blocked Uni's light. She turned around annoyed as usual to find Malfoy and his usual crowd.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Uni all alone doing her homework," Malfoy snickered. Uni ignored him and turned back to her Transfiguration homework. He growled, not liking what she had just done. "Hey!!" He grabbed her shoulder with a hand; "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Uni looked at Malfoy's hand. She hated being touched, no matter who was touching her. Grabbing his hand, she flipped him over and across the room. He screamed and as he got up, he groaned in agony.

She got up and stared at him coldly, "I do not appreciate being touched, understand?!" 

Everyone in the room fell silent and Pansy Parkinson rushed to Malfoy to help him up. Uni gathered her things and placed them into her bag.

Pansy was shrieking, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe she did that! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah," he replied. He wiped blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm gonna get you for that, Shields!"

"Try if you must," she said, preparing to leave the tower, "But I warn you, I am not someone you want to miss with." She left the room and headed towards the Great Hall.

"That b***h!!" screamed Pansy, "How dare she do that!"

"Would you shut up and stop screaming in my ear!" roared Malfoy. She immediately fell quiet. "You're gonna pay, Shields." He said to himself, then he too left the room and went to Madam Pompfrey to get himself fixed up.

"Watch out for me too, Shields," muttered Pansy, "No one hurts, Draco."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"What are you doing here at this hour?" asked Dumbledore to his niece.

"Homework," she replied.

"Why not do it at your tower?" he questioned.

"…They annoyed me," Uni continued doing her homework as she spoke, "It is hard to do ones work in there. And not only that, it is very cold in here."

"I thought you enjoyed the cold," he said.

"I do. But, if you have ever been in there you will see what I mean," she said.

He chuckled. "I've never had a reason to go in there. Are you almost done? I believe you need your sleep."

"Yes, uncle." All of a sudden, they heard someone yell for help down the hall. As a reflex, Uni got up alertly and looked around. She ran outside of the Great Hall and was followed by her uncle. Looking around, she tried to scan for whoever had yelled earlier. Then, they heard it again.

"Uni, I think it may have come from over there," he said, pointing down the hall. 

She nodded and ran towards where he had pointed, with the headmaster following her. That's when she heard someone cackling around the corner. 

"P-Please don't hurt m-me," stuttered a familiar voice.

"I do not believe it, uncle! It is Malfoy!" she hissed.

"You must help him," he replied, "Before that youma takes his energy."

She growled. She wasn't fond of Malfoy, but then again, she was even less fond of those youmas. Uni sighed loudly, but not loud enough for Malfoy and the youma to hear. The young scout ran back to the Great Hall to transform, afraid that the light she gave off when she transformed would disturb someone, or even worse. 

"Universe Star Power!"

Black ribbons shot out from Uni's star brooch and quickly enclosed her in it, as she floated in a background that looked like outer space. She extended her arms out to the side and her staff appeared to finish her transformation, including her boots and gloves. Finally, her tiara covered the star insignia on her forehead. 

Now as Sailor Universe instead of the student Uni Shield, she ran back to where she had left her uncle. But he was nowhere to be found. Looking carefully where she had last seen Malfoy and the youma, there was no trace of them. Wondering where they were, in her silent ways, she ran throughout the school, searching door to door, looking for them. 

"Where could they be?" she asked quietly to herself.

By the time the sun was rising, she had had no luck. There was only one place she hadn't checked yet, but she would as soon as she had picked her stuff from the Great Hall and after de-transforming, so that it would not mark her suspicious by other teachers.

Climbing the stairs to her uncle's office, she hoped that he would be there. She muttered the password and the gargoyle moved aside instantly. Uni opened the door and gasped, for her uncle wasn't there. She had searched throughout Hogwarts and not found any traces of him and Malfoy. Where could they be? Where could have the youma taken them?

"He has strike and made the first move," she whispered, petting Fawks.


	4. chapter 4

** Panicky Hogwarts **

It was morning and most of the students were already in the Great Hall eating their breakfast as they chat. Uni had not gotten any sleep the night before, searching for her missing uncle. She had yet to report this to Professor McGonagall. She hadn't even finished her homework for good sakes! But she wasn't worried about that.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Pansy wondered where Malfoy was since she hadn't seen him since he left the tower to go to Madam Pompfrey. He usually was here before she was. That's when she spotted Uni across the room. She angrily walked over to where she stood and punched her right in the jaw. Not expecting the hit, Uni flew back as it hit her and her things flew across the floor.

Everyone screamed, seeing what Pansy had done. Wondering what everyone was shrieking about, the scouts looked up from their breakfast and saw Uni sprawled onto the floor. They rushed to her before Pansy could hurt her again. As Uni got up, the scouts came up to her.

"Uni, are you all right?" asked Serena.

"Hai." She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and stared daggers at Pansy, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for Malfoy! How dare you hurt him!" she cried.

"Humph. He had it coming," was the reply. She turned her back from her and began picking up her things, but Pansy wouldn't let her go.

She dodged the scouts, who tried to stop her. The Slytherin girl tried to punch her again, but this time, Uni was on guard. The scout punched her at the right time, right in the stomach. Blood came gushing out of Pansy's mouth and she fell to the floor in pain. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Miss Shields!! That was unnecessary!" shrieked Professor McGonagall, finally arriving at the scene.

"Sure it was," said Uni, dusting off her robes, "Besides, she started."

"Liar," wheezed Pansy, on the floor. "You hurled Malfoy across the room last night."

"Is this true, Miss Shields!?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, so?" She started picking her things up again and placing them into her bag.

"Oh…Oh, my," McGonagall was speechless.

Uni rolled her eyes. "Did you expect me to be one of those quiet people, who did nothing bad," she scoffed. Then she turned towards her fellow scouts and said, "I need to talk to you all, privately."

"Okay," they replied.

They started to walk away when Snape said, "You stop right there! Wait until your uncle hears of this! Won't he be surprised that his favorite niece is bullying on students." He sneered.

There was murmur as they took in what they just heard. Uni was Dumbledore's niece?

"Humph. I doubt he'd be surprised," before leaving the Great Hall with her friends, she added, "If you can ever find him that is."

"W-what did s-she m-mean b-b-by that?" stuttered Quirrell.

Snape narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out, somehow."

"So what's up?" asked Arina.

"Yeah, what's so important that we have to miss breakfast?" questioned Serena. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Stop thinking about food for just one second, Serenity," said Uni, "Last night, Uncle Albus and I saw a youma attacking Malfoy. So, I went to transform, but the next time I know, they had disappeared.

They gasped. "Do you have any ideas where they are?" asked Lita.

Uni shook her head sadly. "I looked everywhere."

"I still can't believe there are youmas here," said Haruka.

"Setsuna has been informed and has been on the lookout, but unless we find that youma again," said Uni, "I see no hope."

"There's always hope!" cried Sam.

"Yeah!" agreed Arina.

"We'll be on the lookout all day," Darien reassured her. "But class is starting in a half an hour."

"The headmaster must be your favorite uncle, ne?" asked Raye.

"Raye," said Uni, looking at her, "He's my _only_ uncle. Besides, he can be unusually fun sometime."

"Oh," Raye blushed.

"Well, we can't just sit here and not look for Professor Dumbledore!" a voice said.

Uni sighed. People have been sneaking up behind them a lot lately. It was like a trend or something. Everyone looked towards the person who spoke. It was Harry and his two friends.

"Why'd you follow us?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, didn't we say it was private?" said Amy.

"Sorry," he said, "We couldn't help it."

"I betcha you couldn't," mumbled Uni.

"Don't be so mean," exclaimed Arina, slapping her in the head. Uni gave her an evil stare, rubbing her head, which Arina ignored.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Michiru.

Everyone started to think hard, except Uni, who hated thinking when she could help it. It gave her a headache every time.

"I know!" cried Amy suddenly.

The scouts and the others stared at Amy with questioning looks that said, "What?"

"I can use my computer to locate him!" she answered.

"You're a genius Amy!!" shrieked Sam.

"But there's only one problem," said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Computerized things won't work at Hogwarts. You have to go off Hogwarts ground to make it work," she answered, "Don't you two remember that!? I've told you both millions of time this year!"

"Oh yeaahh…" Harry and Ron said slowly.

"Do not worry, Hermione," said Amy, "My computer will work, even at Hogwarts."

"How do you manage to do that?" she asked.

"My computer is far more advanced than any computers you have seen in the muggle world, Hermione," said Amy winking. "Trust me, if I said it'll work, it'll work."

"Uhh…question!?" asked Ron, raising his hand. Everyone looked at him. "What's this com-puter thing you people keep talking about?"

"We would explained it to you, Ron, but you'll still won't get it," said Harry, shaking his head. Ron shrugged in reply.

Amy took her mercury computer out of her bag and started typing very fast. "That map of Hogwarts you placed in here is finally paying off, Uni. Thanks."

"Welcome," said Uni, in a dull voice. Amy continued typing rapidly and Sam and Arina looked closely at their sister. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"You look depressed," said Arina.

"Hai, Too depressed for your own good," added Sam.

Uni stood up in frustration. "I'll go look outside. I haven't looked there yet."

"But class is starting soon," Harry told her.

"I know, but this is the headmaster we're talking about," said Uni, looking back at him, "When we do find him, I'm sure he'll excuse us from our class."

She left and sneaked started to sneak outside when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Uni winced. She hated being touched and knew that she shouldn't grab the hand and throw whoever it was across the hall. So the scout did the only thing she could do. Turn around and was face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" she asked sternly, "And have you forgotten that you must get your punishment for the trouble you've made this morning in the Great Hall."

"ummm…yes?" Uni said, putting an innocent face on. McGonagall just put her hands on her hips, letting Uni go, which she sighed with relief. "Umm…about me going outside? I uhh…have to look…for someone."

"And who would that be?"

"I really do not feel comfortable telling you."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you might…panic?"

"Miss Shields…" The Professor said in a warning tone.

Uni sighed and replied, "Uncle Albus is missing along with Malfoy."

"O-oh m-my!"

"So…you think I can go find them, Professor? The only place I haven't looked is outside. Amy is on her computer searching for them also," said Uni.

"Uh-huh, do whatever you wish," said McGonagall, still shocked.

Uni ran out of the school before the professor could change her mind. It was mid-winter and cold outside. All Uni had on was her school robes and she was chilly, but didn't really mind. She concentrated and her own computer came out of nowhere. It was the same kind of computer as Amy except more advanced that held a lot more memory and it was black and white.

She started typing rapidly, as Amy had, trying to locate the missing people. The computer started beeping and a map came onto her computer.

"Hmm…" Uni ran towards Hagrid's hut, her computer still open.

"I've got it!!" Amy cried, as her computer bleeped. The sailor scouts, Harry, Hermione, and Ron surrounded her. "They're right here. Beyond Hagrid's hut." She pointed at the place on her computer.

"That's the Forbidden Forest!" cried Harry.

"We're not allowed to inside there," said Hermione.

"Well we're going to have to break the rules," said Darien.

"Yes," agreed Amy, "Especially since Uni is on her way there. She may need our help, if she find the youma."

"Let's go," said Haruka. The scouts all got up from their seat and rushed outside, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They all ran past McGonagall, who stopped them before they took a step outside.

"All of you stop right there!" Everyone froze. "What do you think you're doing!? Class is starting and Uni has already gone past!"

"Professor! The headmaster is missing and so is Malfoy!" protested Michiru.

"Yes, we've figured out where they lie," said Lita.

"And Uni probably can't fight that youma alone," said Arina.

The professor rubbed her temples and said, "I've already warned the teachers. I doubt we'll need your help."

"But professor!" shouted Sam, "If we don't help Uni and the youma appears, she'll die if it takes her energy!"

"And the same will happen to Malfoy and Dumbledore, if it already hasn't taken their energy," said Darien.

She sighed, "I just can't let you go. Let us teachers handle this."

"Professor," said Serena, finally speaking, "We're not asking for your permission. We'll go whether you say so or not."

"We have a friend in danger and we will help her no matter what," said Mina.

"And without Professor Dumbledore, there will be chaos here at Hogwarts," said Haruka.

"Let them go, Minerva," said Setsuna, coming up behind her. "They know how to take care of themselves. Let us warn and tell the students what has happened."

"Alright, Setsuna," McGonagall finally agreed, "But you all be careful."

"Let's go!" shouted Raye.

"Forbidden Forest," Uni whispered. She rushed into the forest and soon found a cave. Mist was coming out of it, as if daring her to come inside. She gladly took the challenge and went in, taking her wand out.

She didn't like using wands, and could just point at things. But Dumbledore had told her that it was better to buy a wand to use, so that it wouldn't be suspicious. For once that year, she would gladly use her wand. The rest of the time it would just annoy her like everything else.

"Lumos," she muttered. The end of her wand lit up and the cave shone with its light. She walked slowly with her wand out in front of her, so that she wouldn't trip like Serena. Soon, she heard voices and she extinguish her wand.

"Good job, Mushi," said a cold voice. "You've captured the headmaster and this boy." It cackled.

"Anything for you, master," said the youma.

"Steal every ounce of energy from this boy and leave Dumbledore to me, for later," ordered the voice.

"As you wish, master," said Mushi. The youma advanced on Malfoy, whom Uni heard whimper. _'Damn, I cannot let that youma get his energy no matter how much he annoys me,' _growled Uni to herself. _'I swear I am going to regret this!'_

She quietly transformed and lucky for her, her transformation was pure black and not light like Serena's and the other scouts, so the youma could not see her transform. Her brooch placed itself onto her chest and black ribbons came out of it surrounding her body. It formed her suit, gloves, and boots, and her staff came out of nowhere. It circled her and her skirt came into sight. Soon her transformation was finished, when her tiara and earrings appeared.

"Get away from me, you monster!" she heard Malfoy shout.

Ok, so she decided to wait until the youma advanced on Malfoy before revealing herself. So what? After all, it' s not like it's going to make any difference. He didn't know she was a scout and she did just flip him over last night.

Malfoy grabbed a stick that laid next to him and swung at the youma. It snickered, enjoying Malfoy's fear.

"Ooh, watch it," the youma said, "You could hurt someone with that."

"Yeah, you!" said a cool, cold voice. "Step away from him!"

The youma turned around, and tried to locate Sailor Universe, wherever she was hiding. It hissed in anger. Suddenly, it got kicked it the head and kneed in the stomach. A blunt object hit it in the head and knocked it unconscious. Universe clapped her hands together, as if dusting her hands off and smirked.

"That was easy," she said.

Malfoy looked at the girl in shock, not able to say anything to his rescuer. He just stared at her as she snickered in an evil way at the fallen youma. Her evil smile reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place whom. She stopped dusting off imaginary dust off her hands and turned towards Malfoy. Universe extended her hand and offered it to him, who gladly took it, and with her help, stood up. Malfoy dusted himself off, from all the dust he had gotten from the cave and the youma dragging him off.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"You might know later," she said. Universe walked over to her uncle and placed her head to his chest, to see if he was still alive. "Barely a beat," she whispered and closed her eyes. The scout opened them again and looked at Malfoy. "Help me. We have to get out of here before that stupid thing wakes up again." 

Malfoy did as he was told and they each grabbed one of the headmaster's arms. They started walking towards the exit of the cave, when the youma started to stir.

"We better hurry, it is going to wake up," said Sailor Universe.

Malfoy only nodded. He still hadn't said much to her. He, Draco Malfoy, for once in his life, was tongue-tie. They dragged Dumbledore out of the cave and into the blue clear sky the sun shining bright. Malfoy stared at Universe as they walked. After a while, they laid the unconscious headmaster onto a tree. All of a sudden, the quiet forest became filled with the shrieks of birds taking flight into the clear sky. They both looked up and Universe narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he managed to ask her.

She didn't reply instantaneously and kept looking up. "It is coming." Then she looked towards Malfoy, who for some unknown reason blushed. Deciding to ignore this, she said, "Do you think you can get unc…err…the headmaster up to the school, yourself?" she asked.

"I guess," he replied, "Might take a while."

"I will help you carry him at least halfway, depending on when that youma decides to catch up with us," she said.

Again, they carried Dumbledore towards Hogwarts. In a few minutes, they were out of the Forbidden Forest and walked past Hagrid's hut. Universe's keen eye saw that a group of people was running towards them. All of a sudden, something blasted her a couple feet away from where Dumbledore and Malfoy stood. She stood up slowly, her back aching in pain. The scout of darkness looked back towards Malfoy and saw the youma racing towards him. She ran swiftly towards him also and pushed both him and Dumbledore out of the way before the youma could touch him. She landed on top of him and Dumbledore was next to them. She blushed slightly and got up and helped him up once again.

"Hey!!" shouted Serena from behind them. ("Why do people keep doing that?" Universe asked herself.)

Finally, the scouts and the three following them arrived at the scene. Malfoy and Universe grabbed Dumbledore again and waited for the scouts to come.

Sailor Universe pointed at the inner scouts, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "You all bring Malfoy and Dumbledore to the school and into the infirmary immediately," she ordered,

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"I will be fine," said Universe, "Besides, I have to take care of this youma first.

Amy and Raye grabbed Dumbledore and started walking towards the school, while Lita and Mina pushed Malfoy a little towards it. He was looking at Universe, his eyes saying he was worried about her getting hurt. Once they were all out of sight, Universe scanned for the youma with her computer.

"So what happened?" asked Haruka.

"Voldemort," was the reply and more typing was heard.

"You mean…" started Darien.

"Yeah," she said, still typing. Then, it beeped, "Got you." She turned to her fellow scouts and Darien and said, "Transform."

"Uranus Planet Power!!"

"Neptune Planet Power!!"

"StarLight Crystal Power!!"

"Quasar Crystal Power!!"

"Moon Crystal Power!!"

Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask in his usual quiet way. After the light show ended, the youma appeared as if on cue and tackled Universe down. After she was down, the youma turned to Quasar and growled.

"Did you know your breath stinks?" asked Universe from behind him. "Shadow Blast!!"

It tumbled towards the other scouts as he was blasted back. The scouts took their chance to take this chance to finish it once and for all.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Light Orb!"

"Quasar Flash!"

"Moon Tiara Action!!"

The attacks combined into Sailor Moon's tiara and cut the youma in half. Instead of falling into ashes, like they usually do, the youma just laughed and regenerated his body into one. The scouts gasped in surprise. They were not expecting this.

"I don't get it!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"This has never happened before!" said StarLight.

"Its power has been given a major boost by Voldemort," said Universe. She had taken out her computer and scanned it. "We need way more power than we have now."

"But how do we do it!?" shrieked Quasar. She became hysterical.

"Err…calm down Sailor Quasar," said Tuxedo Mask patting her on the shoulder, "We'll come up with something."

"Okay!" she said, lightening up again. He fell down, anime style.

"You cannot defeat me," said the youma, snickering, "With the boost of energy that I have received from Lord Voldemort, my master, I am unstoppable. I will get rid of you first, you annoying scout!!" He lunged towards Sailor Universe, who simply jumped away from it.

"Why?" she snickered, "Am I that annoying? Come and catch me if you can!"

"Argh!!" it lunged at her again and again she jumped away from it, but it grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

"Ugh!!" she landed onto her back again forcefully. Now her back really ached, as if she got run over by a truck. She moaned in pain.

"Sailor Universe!!" shouted the scouts.

"Get off her!! World Shaking!!"

"Deep Submerge!!"

The youma simply waved its hands and the attacks went away. It turned its attention back to the severely injured Sailor Universe.

"Damn that hurts," she stated, "I will teach you to mess with me. Dark Flame Inferno!!" The flames flew towards the youma and surrounded it. "Better hope I am rusty, because this will hurt!"

The flames connected with each other, making a circle around it. Universe placed her hands together slowly and the circle did the same thing. Once the flame of dark fire touched it skin it yelped in pain. Her hands connected and the youma was yelling in pain.

"Kablamo," mumbled Universe. Her eyes turned red with fury and the youma was gone after blowing up (a/n: don't you love blowing things up?) into smithereens.

"Eww!!! Gross!! Youma leftovers!!" whined StarLight.

"This stuff stinks!" added Quasar.

"Hee hee!" giggled Sailor Moon, "Tuxedo Mask is covered in it!"

He scowled at his girlfriend and started to brush them off with an annoyed face. Universe also started to do that and she agreed silently. It did smell. What you do to save the stupid world.

"Let's go back before someone calls a search party," suggested Sailor Uranus.

The scouts agreed and they de-transformed and walked their way up to Hogwarts. Some of them were still in the goos of the youma had left over and were trying to scrub it off.

"I am going to change," said Uni.

"Okay," said Arina, "We'll see you in the Great Hall."

Uni left them and walked towards the Slytherin Tower herself.

"That youma was weird," stated Haruka, as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Yes, if the other youma we will encounter soon are like that, we will have a hard time defeating them," agreed Michiru.

"Then what do we do?" asked Serena.

"We can't keep depending on Uni all the time," said Darien, "One of these days she might not be around to help us."

"We better come up with an idea soon," said Arina, seriously.

"Yeah," echoed Sam, "Maybe Setsuna or Uni can train us?"

"I'll ask Setsuna this afternoon when I have her class," said Darien.

"You take Muggle Studies?" asked Serena, "I didn't know that."

Darien shrugged. "It's the only class that's really easy."

Everyone sweatdropped and Arina exclaimed loudly, "OOOH!!! Darien's starting to slack off!!!"

"Am not!" he argued.

"You are too!!"

He sighed. "Whatever." Arina giggled and Sam and Serena joined in. He rolled his eyes at them. They arrived at the Great Hall and saw that all the students were already there chattering. The scouts sat next to Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan. They were talking furiously.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked George.

"Where were you all!!" he cried, "Didn't you hear? Dumbledore's missing!"          

"Yeah, some monster took him away," added Lee Jordan.

"Don't forget Malfoy!!" yelled Fred, and then added, "Not that anyone cares." He snickered.        

"That was mean, Lee Jordan!!" shouted Serena hitting him in the head with her fork.

"Didn't know you liked him," stated Fred, "Sorry if you missed him, but the rest of us absolutely hate him." He grinned as Serena turned crimson red.

"You are so going to get it now, Fred Weasly!!" she shouted. He screamed and ran for his life. An angry Serena got up and ran after him with her fork, ready to be plunged into him any second.

"I better tell the Professor that we've found them," said Michiru.

Sam stifled a laugh and said pointing at the teacher, "Amy and the others beat you to it."

The scouts looked and saw the inners scout talking to Setsuna. Setsuna nodded and whispered into Professor McGonagall's ear, who seemed to sighed in relief. Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared and sat at the empty seats next to the scouts.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just the teachers and the scou…Ron!!!" shouted Arina. "Don't do that!!"

Harry and everyone else snickered. "Sorry, Arina," apologized Ron, sheepishly.

Arina grinned. "Gomen, Ron. You just scared me," then she changed the subject, "Is Professor Dumbledore and Malfoy alright?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's still unconscious though," replied Harry.

"That's _Professor_ Dumbledore," said Amy, sitting down.

"Hee hee, Amy's gone to correcting lil ol us to Harry and the others," giggled Mina.

The scouts and Darien groaned while Amy scowled. "They have to respect their elders and have to speak in correct English!" Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Hermione who agreed.

Professor (I used Professor, happy Amy?) McGonagall stood up and got the students attention by shooting some sparks from her wand. After the Hall had gotten quiet, she said something that relieved everyone, well almost everyone. The Slytherin's didn't take the news as well.

"I have just received news that Professor Dumbledore and student Draco Malfoy has been found. At this moment, they are lying in the infirmary. Please do not barge in there no matter the circumstances. If you wish to speak to Malfoy or the headmaster, please seek my permission." She sat back down and the students began to chatter even louder.

Soon everyone began to forget about the headmaster and Malfoy and began to eat as if nothing had happened. Serena still ate as fast as she could take in and everyone stared at her. Ron was talking to Arina and Amy and Hermione were talking in English but with very big words that no one could understand except them. Darien could only understand most of it.

Uni walked alone in the hallways. She stumbled from time to time but managed to walk on, holding the wall to support herself and to avoid from falling. After using that attack, she was feeling woozy and had lost tremendous amount of energy. Uni, almost at the Slytherin's Tower, stopped and sighed, taking a deep breath. She slumped onto the wall, and sighed again. She was so tired. Without noticing, her eyes closed slowly and she lay there in the hallway of Hogwarts.

A door opened at the top of the stairs, near where Uni laid unconscious. The person walked down the steps and when he reached bottom, he gasped and walked over to Uni. The mysterious person picked her up and walked over to the Slytherin's entrance. After muttering the password, he stepped inside along with Uni in his arms and walked to the girls' dormitories. (Ack! You're not suppose to be in there! ) Walking to her bed, he placed her gently on it and covered her with her blanket. Before leaving, he made a fire in the fireplace and surprisingly gave Uni a kiss on the lips! After leaving, Uni stirred from her sleep her face bewildered. _'Who was that?'_ she asked in her dreams.


End file.
